


A Little Bit of Teeth

by a_deep_breath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_deep_breath/pseuds/a_deep_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is no good for Stiles. Still, Stiles loves the way the werewolf's teeth dig into his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn, plain and simple.

Hot breath ghosts along the edge of his jaw. Stiles turns and presses his mouth to Peter’s. He pulls away when his lungs burn. “You’re not good for me,” he says into Peter’s skin.

Nails dig into the flesh of his ass. “Of course not,” Peter replies. He mouths the curve of Stiles’ shoulder and pushes his blunt teeth around the muscle. Stiles can feel the older man’s fangs elongate and bite through. Blood wells and drips past Peter’s lips and slides down his arm. A shudders wracks his body as Peter’s tongue follows the liquid path.He pulls Stiles into another kiss. “Yet here you are.”

Stiles rolls them over. He straddles Peter’s hips and grinds his ass against the werewolf’s hard cock. Peter’s eyes flash blue. He threads his fingers through Stiles hair and yanks him down. Stiles moans as Peter sucks bruises into the arch of his throat.

Peter’s hand runs down Stiles’ back, presses hard into the pale skin of his ass, and ghosts over his hole. “Please,” Stiles pushes the word into Peter’s mouth and follows it with his tongue. Peter doesn’t delay either of their gratifications. His thumb pushes into Stiles and slides back out again. Stiles is still loose and wet from earlier.

He only fingers Stiles for a few minutes. Still, Stiles is panting by the time Peter finally forces his hardness into the boy. “Peter…” Peter wraps his arms around Stiles body and flips them back over. Stiles throws his head back against the bed. Peter pounds into him.

“Such a good boy,” Peter growls. He grabs Stiles arms and holds them above his head. Stiles can’t do anything but squeeze Peter tighter with his legs.

Peter finishes first. His release is hot inside of him. It makes Stiles’ cock twitch. He cries out again and Peter doesn’t disappoint. He enfolds Stiles’ in his strong hand and strokes until Stiles explodes over both of them.

Stiles can’t move, so Peter gets up and pads over to the bathroom. The water runs and the man returns to wipe Stiles down. The teenager notices the blood and semen covering the washcloth. Peter climbs back into bed.

They kiss again. More tender than before. The frantic energy is gone from both men. Stiles eyes flutter shut.

Teeth dig into his shoulder again. “Hey,” he whines and looks at Peter. The older man isn’t smiling, but a wicked grin is in his eyes nevertheless. _Definitely not good for me_ , Stiles thinks. He lays his head on the other man’s chest anyways and plans his next visit.


End file.
